Dementer Origins
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Tell me, have you ever wondered about the origins of those strange soul-sucking dementors? No one has paid much thought to the guards of Azkaban, but Dumbledore is about to learn the truth, and all due to a strange man with white hair and his little friend.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Sorry, this story will not be a slash between Ceil and Sebastian. I know how it is in the anime, but I cannot write it-**

**A person stands in the middle of a seeming never ending room that was pitch black. She was fourteen, had short red hair (originally blonde-brown which showed through), brown eyes, tanned skin, and wore a camo tank top, and jeans. She laughed crazily,**

**"YEAH RIGHT, *****_bleeped name*! _****You just want Sebby-Chan for yourself!" **

**The anime-obsessed teenager girl was suddenly cut off and knocked out. A new girl, who appeared to be fourteen, was standing there with a killer glare at the girl. She had light blue skin, red eyes, and her purple hair was in a ponytail, but the hair that was held up danced upward around her head like purple flames (which they were). She wore a stylish black robe that was held up by a green gem that had a swirly CW in purple lettering. Under the robe she wore black skinny jeans, a dark purple tank top, black knee high combat boots, black hair tie, and stylish black arm warmers that covered the area from her wrist to elbow (and covered her hands, and had a thumb hole). She has also holding a frying pan. She glares at you, the reader. **

**"YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! AND SEBASSY IS MINE! AND SO IS GRELL!"**

**With that, she disappeared in a puff of black-purple smoke. But to answer that question, ****_yes. That has CWA._**

**-Err… I'm only on episode 25, season 1 on Black Butler, but I know that Ceil turns into a demon (CURSE YOU FRIEND WHO SPOLIED IT! BUT WHO'S LAUGHING NOW! I HIT YOU WITH A FRYING PAN! XD hehe…ignore that). I am a fan of Harry Potter, but I don't know ****_everything. _****And I haven't seen the movies and/or read the book in a good ****_long _****while. I have no timeline, since I am not sure where this happens in Harry's world, but it would be after first year (I think). I heard one-shots/parodies/humor-writing and crack-fics can cure writer's block, and I have that very ****_very_**** badly. Sorry.**

**Title: Dementer Origins**

**Summary: Tell me, have you ever wondered about the origins of those strange soul-sucking dementors? No one has paid much thought to the guards of Azkaban, but Dumbledore is about to learn the truth, and all due to a strange man with white hair and his little friend.**

**Rating: T for Troublesome Undertaker**

**Genre: Humor/Adventure**

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own nor claim Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. I do not own nor claim Harry Potter._**

**Note(s): Yes, this involves an OC, but not Mary-sue, and I just had this idea pop into my head when I was thinking about the Undertaker. Curse my twisted mind. This is a one-shot, but there's a prologue because I think the Dementors needed a bit more back-ground info on what they do at Azkaban. **

**_OC Profile:_**

**Name: Leigh**

**Gender: Female (Despite the name, it really is a ****_FEMALE, not a male that thinks he's a girl *cough* Grell *cough*)_**

**Species: Death god (because I can't spell the other name)**

**Age: Now, now, never ask a death lady her name**

**Best friend: Undertaker **

**Worst Enemy (not that it matters, I'm just being through): Lady Elizabeth (****_I RESUSE TO WEAR THAT ****, IT IS NOT CUTE!)_**

**Partner (not that it matters): William T. Spears (XD)**

**Personality: Crazy (****_duh!), _****can be serious and grim, follows the rules (but only when William is nearby), not girly, ****_at all_**

**'Human' Appearance: big blue eyes, long black hair, tall and slim, big chested, somewhat pale skin, **

**Usual 'human' wear: a long, simple, dark red dress with black shoes, and black gloves**

** 'Death god' Appearance: big red eyes, long white hair that is streaked with red, tall and slim, pale skin (paler than human appearance)**

**'Death god' wear: black pants (oddly enough), black knee high boots, a dark red shirt that was tight and long sleeved, and a black duster-like waist coat**

**'Death god' scythe: a long black handle sword (****_IT IS A GARDENING TOOL WILLIAM! GET OVER IT!)_**

**Prologue:**

Everyone knows of Dementors. The soul sucking fiends that guarded Azkaban. Yet, oddly enough, no one dared questioned where they came from. Though no one admitted it, they were scared of the dementors. They could, after all, suck away all your happiness and if they stayed long enough, your very soul.

Few in the Ministry knew where the dementors were kept. Even fewer visited that room. No happiness was ever present there, no, not ever. It was a dark dungeon-like room that was under the prison itself on a low ground. Cornelius Fudge tried to avoid visiting that place, even with his gloves on (so the dementors couldn't suck his happiness from touch), and the dementors were too close for comfort.

The Minister only visited when there was a very important matter to discuss with Celina Shallot; she was the only person to stay down there for more than an hour at a time. All the time around the dementors didn't affect her very much, she was a bit unhappy down there, but the second she was out of the room, she was chipper. She was an elderly woman, with graying red hair in a tight bun and black robes. It was her job to watch the dementors, after the entire ministry needed more information on them (though it was never a top priority), and had her record notes about their behavior.

Celina has had the job of Keeper for about thirty-five years. She still didn't know much about them, who did? She recorded her notes for the day. Nothing new, no there hasn't been anything new in a long _long _time. She sighed and went to leave for the day. The Dementors floated around aimlessly. Few gathered around Celina, she had a habit of ignoring them. She _has _to ignore them. She can't pay attention to them, because then they will pay attention to her.

Though everyone fears the dementors secretly (except _He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named), _they never knew the full horror. Yes, dementors did suck your soul, but in reality they were much darker. They did think, but more of how a dog or cat thinks than a how a human thinks. But they were still dark. The dementors were the darkest creature out there, though only a scarce few recognized that fact. The dementors were very evil, but they never showed their full power. Not unless threatened, and none were stupid enough to threaten them. Their impulse, their nature, their vary _being,_ was to destroy soul's, but no one knew why, where they learned it, or even _how _they do it.

But the truth is, the dementors, like any pet, learned from their masters….

No one, not even the Keeper, knew what lay in the darkest endless chador of the room. None dared go there, 'sides the dementors themselves. So how where they to know that there was a small, very small, window there that showed Hell itself.


	2. Dementor Origins

**Dementor Origins:**

Albus _to-many-middle-names _Dumbledore sat in the front of the Great Hall while the food appeared. The other professors were seated at their normal place at the table, Hagrid stood out more than others. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and gave his normal greeting to the students; it was just a normal day at Hogwarts. The whole time was wonderful, aside from Draco Malfoy's glares, until something happened.

Five Ministry guards and the Minister himself burst into Hogwarts (most likely Appreiated close by and then came inside). Minister Fudge walked to a mildly shocked Dumbledore.

"Where is he? Where is Sirius Black?!"

Albus smiled slightly and had a twinkle in his eyes, "I am afraid, Minister Fudge, that I have no idea what you speaking of. Perhaps it is best for us all to calm down, you are scaring the new first years."

Fudge's face got red and he sputtered, "I never- I-" He took a breath, "You know just what I mean Dumbledore. It would be best for you to answer me before the dementors arrive."

Albus's eyes narrowed slightly, _Dementors in Hogwarts cannot be good. _

Before Albus could reply, a dozen dementors came into the room. They flew around, dark cloaks hiding their body and face, and flew from student to student, professor to professor in search. Fudge sighed.

"I hoped they wouldn't arrive yet."

The dementors flew around the scared wizards, though Snape would never admit to fear. Until, a very strange thing happened.

A person appeared from thin air. The wizards gasped, no one can appreiated inside Hogwarts! The person was very strange, a man who was very tall, handsome (he had the full attention of every woman in the room), had red eyes, and his black raven hair was a bit long in the front but shortened on the sides and in the back. He was wearing the muggle outfit that resembled a butler. A second later, two more people arrived. This confused everyone even more.

You could hear a pin drop. This time, it was two people, _two! _One was a…man? He had a long black robe outfit that hid his body, arms, and hands. His long white hair was hidden by an old fashioned, black, muggle, night cap with a n extremely long tip. The other person, who was _not _laughing like a mad man, was a woman. She was very beautiful (this time it was all the men who had their attention on her), she had pale skin, red lips, beautiful red eyes, and long white hair that was streaked with red. Her clothing was trousers that were such a deep black that seemed impossible for fabric, black high boots, a very _tight _dark red long-sleeved shirt, and a black duster-like waistcoat.

The white haired man giggled, "Ha! Look at them, little wizards, hehe."

The other man glared at him, "Why I had to come with you two is a mystery to even me."

The woman sighed, "Will said we had to reap here, and you had to come along to protect us, besides Ceil _ordered_ you to come so you could have a vacation," the woman huffed, "You get a vacation and we are here for a job, how's that fair?"

The strange group noticed everyone looked at them. "Oh," the woman said, "Sorry to interrupt, we're here on business, but got a bit off target."

Albus stepped forward, "I am Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts, whom am I addressing?"

Fudge huffed and stepped forward, "I'm Cornelius Fudge, Head Minister of the Ministry of Magic, what are you doing here?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, the white-haired man laughed insanely, and the other man sighed. The woman stepped forward,

"Pleasure to meet you. I said, we're here on business, but we're supposed to arrive somewhere called the Leaky Cauldron. We were a bit off base. I'm Leigh, this is Sebastian and Undertaker."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Well, look at this, many pets roaming free."  
'Pets?' Ron mouthed in question. Harry shrugged. Hermione looked intrigued. Undertaker laughed madly, and the dementors did something very shocking.

The dementors swarmed the 'guests.' They stood in a circle and bowed at Sebastian. Some rubbed against Leigh and Undertaker, both seemed unaffected by the touch, and made a sound best described as _purring. _Sebastian rubbed his temples. Leigh squeaked.

"OH! Sebby-Chan they have marvelous pets! I remember these dementors. They may be the pets of _your kind_, but I love these creatures! I always wanted one, though Will says that would just make the jobs harder to do."

Undertake laughed, "HEHEE! I wonder if I should dissect them."

If it wasn't shocking enough to see dementors being friendly to strangers, it was more shocking seeing them flee in terror from the Undertaker chasing them. The dementors stood by Crystal and Sebastian. Albus stepped forward, seeing he was the first to gain his senses back.

"How is that the dementors are acting this way? What are you?"

The dementors stood protectively in front of the guests. Sebastian, shocking the students _even more_, just grabbed them by the cloaks and roughly shoved them aside. Leigh giggled, "Please move aside."

The dementors in front of her stepped aside. She smiled, "I told you, I'm Leigh. I'm a Death god. I reap the souls, so does Undertaker. Sebastian is…."

Sebastian smirked, "I'm simply one _hell _of a butler. At my home, these creatures are used as pets and slaves, which they do so happily. I'm afraid that they picked up the nasty habit of sucking souls from their masters."  
The grin on Sebastian's face sent chills down Snape's spine.

Everyone; the guards, the Minister, Dumbledore, Snape, _everyone _was shocked to the core. They kept the dementors as _pets and slaves! _Not only that, but the woman said she and Undertaker were _Death gods._

Undertaker laughed like only a mad man could. He was still chasing the poor dementors. The one he was chasing was breathing in ragid gasps as it floated very fast while Undertaker was trying to catch up.

Leigh popped her back, "we must leave. Many other souls to reap."

Sebastian nodded. Leigh looked to Sebastian. She pouted.

"Sebby, can I keep one as a pet and let it stay at the manor?"

Sebastian growled, he hated her nicknames, "No."

Leigh feigned thinking then snapped her fingers, "I can keep one as a pet, let it stay at the manor, and _in exchange _I will not reap any servant of the Phantomhive manor _again, _AND I will not reap any cat souls for a full two months."

Sebastian smirked; she knew how to strike a deal, well, if it was for cats…. "Yes…"

Crystal smiled and turned to the dementors, "Which one of you would like to come with me?"

Several dementors stepped forward. Leigh smiled, grabbed one, and pulled out a red bow. It was in no way, _girly. _It was the color of death and blood. It had small black cross bones printed on it and in the middle was a black skull. She turned to Sebastian briefly, "I got the bow from Grell, but I modified it." She put the bow on the dementor, who just stood there.

"Do you like it?"

On pause, the dementor nodded. Leigh smiled. Sebastian nodded, "UNDERTAKER! STOP HARASSING THE DEMENTORS!"  
Undertaker pouted and left the corner where a very frightened dementor floated, it was breathing heavily. Leigh felt a stab of guilt when she looked at Undertaker's faced. She grabbed a cookie from thin air. It was small and bone shaped. She gave it to Undertaker. Now, Undertaker was happily nibbling on his favorite snack.

In a flash all of them were gone.

Albus blinked. And Ron Weasley voiced what everyone was thinking.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED!"

**Author Note: I got this idea myself, and I claim it ;P**

**But if you want to ****_modify _****it. Give it a plot, less humor, and continue it, let me know please. If I say yes, you can. Just a few conditions, **

**_1. Somewhere it must have Sebastian shock Dumbledore, or someone (not Harry, Hermione, or Ron though) by saying that the dementors came from his home and were pets, please. And give me credit for it, please! :3_**

**_2. Do not use Leigh, she's mine_**

**_3. The challenge for it: Dementor Origins. _**

**You can write it, ****_unless _****I decide to do an actual story myself before someone else decides to adopt. Once someone adopts, or I continue it myself, I will get rid of this note AND I will let you guys' know if I continued it or where to find it. **

**This is because, well, I heard small things like this helps writer block…and my block is really bad. But damn my computer, it won't let me ****_post_**** anything!**

**(Disclaimer is in previous chapter).**


End file.
